


Lipstick

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks comes in late at work wearing a memento of the previous night.





	Lipstick

"Crap, I'm late...", mumbles a sleepy voice.

Yesterday night was wild. The Red Force, one of the most successful companies of the moment, held a big party for their 5th anniversary and everyone got wicked drunk, including the redhead struggling to entangle himself from a warm body and blankets, get out of bed and go to work.

He skips the shower, puts on a suit and heads straight to the subway, cursing himself for not taking his car to the garage – procrastinators, unite... tomorrow.

When he arrives in the large building everybody looks at him, some snicker, but Shanks doesn't really mind, they're probably just laughing at their boss being late and he kind of deserves it. It's only when he reaches his office, top floor, and he faces his unlit computer screen, that he notices a perfect bedhead – kudos to himself – and a cherry red lipstick mark on his cheek.

He sighs, thinking of the hot, smart and fun blue-haired man he's been living with for a year. He's always been private with his affairs and nobody at work know anything... they probably think he went home with a woman yesterday... to hell with that, tonight Buggy will get punished for being such a smartass.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this picture](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/59/f8/7a/59f87a9f8c8350b237470166de05aae8.jpg) and then this happened.


End file.
